Cinderella (1950)/Credits
Original Opening Logo and Credits CINDERELLARKO.jpg *Walt Disney presents *"Cinderella" *From the Original Classic by: Charles Perrault *Color by Technicolor *With the Voice Talents of: Ilene Woods, Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Claire Du Brey, Rhoda Williams, James Macdonald, Helene Stanley, Luis Van Rooten, Don Barclay *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14083 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *Screen Cartoonists Local 852 BPDPA AFL *RCA Sound System *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin *Story: William Peed, Erdman Penner, Ted Sears, Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman, Harry Reeves, Kenneth Anderson, Joe Rinaldi *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Lance Nolley, Don Griffith, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Charles Philippi, Thor Putnam *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Brice Mack, Ralph Hulett, Dick Anthony, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Merle Cox, Thelma Witmer *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Don Lusk, Hugh Fraser, Fred Moore, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, George Nicholas, Phil Duncan, Hal King, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1957 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Film Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Cinderella" *Color by Technicolor *With the Talents of: Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Rhoda Williams, James Macdonald, Luis Van Rooten *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 14083 *This picture made under jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E., Affiliated with American Federation of Labor *RCA Sound Recording *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Songs by: Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin *Story: William Peed, Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Lance Nolley, Don Griffith, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Charles Philippi, Thor Putnam *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Brice Mack, Ralph Hulett, Dick Anthony, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Merle Cox, Thelma Witmer *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Don Lusk, Hugh Fraser, Fred Moore, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, George Nicholas, Phil Duncan, Hal King, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi *Production Supervision: Ben Sharpsteen Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1965 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits Buena Vista Pictures.jpg *Walt Disney presents *"Cinderella" *Color by Technicolor *With the Voice Talents of: Eleanor Audley, Verna Felton, Rhoda Williams, James Macdonald, Luis Van Rooten *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCMXLIX, MCMLXV Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 20370 *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music by: Edgar Cosma *Songs by: Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Orchestrations: Joseph Dubin *Story: Winston Hibler, Homer Brightman *Layout: Mac Stewart, Tom Codrick, Lance Nolley, Don Griffith, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Charles Philippi, Thor Putnam *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Brice Mack, Ralph Hulett, Dick Anthony, Art Riley, Ray Huffine, Merle Cox, Thelma Witmer *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Don Lusk, Hugh Fraser, Fred Moore, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, George Nicholas, Phil Duncan, Hal King, Harvey Toombs, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Directors: Wilfred Jackson, Hamilton Luske, Clyde Geronimi Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production 1973 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Cinderella" *From the Original Classic by: Charles Perrault *Color by Technicolor® *Featuring the Voices of: Carol Kane as Cinderella Diana Rugg as Lady Tremaine Geraldine Fitzgerald as Fairy Godmother Kay Lenz as Drizella Gene Hackman as the King Peter Ustinov as the Grand Duke Pat Buttram as the Doorman Carole Shelley as Anastasia Samuel L. Jackson as the singing voice of Prince Charming Tom Selleck as Prince Charming Joan Collins as Birds Dallas McKennon as Bruno *Narrated by: Diana Rigg *Voices: Renée Asherson, James Macdonald, Sarah Douglas, Victor Garber *Music Editor: Al Teeter *© Copyright MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved No. 14083 Motion Picture Association of America *This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. *RCA Sound Recording *Music: Buddy Baker *Songs by: Mack David, Jerry Livingston, Al Hoffman *Story: Winston Hibler, Kenneth Anderson *Layout: Mac Stewart, Don Griffith, A. Kendall O'Connor *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett *Directing Animators: Eric Larson, Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, John Lounsbery, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ollie Johnston, Les Clark *Character Animators: Don Lusk, Hugh Fraser, George Nicholas, Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Hal Ambro, Ken O'Brien *Effects Animators: Jack Boyd Ending Titles *The End Walt Disney Productions 1981 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Distributed by Buena Vista Distribution Co., Inc. *Walt Disney Productions presents *"Cinderella" *Voice Characterizations: Cinderella - Meg Ryan Lady Tremaine - Margaret O'Brien Drizzela - Jennifer Jason Leigh King, Grand Duke - Barry Dennen Doorman - Don Knotts *Additional Voice Characterizations: Nina Foch, James MacDoanld, Elizabeth McGovern *Music and Lyrics by: Joe Raposo *Additional Music by: Rob Walsh, Don McGinnis *Film Editor: Jim Champin *Executive Producer: Hal Geer *Story: John Dunn, David Detiege, Friz Freleng *From the Original Classic by: Charles Perrault *Sequence Directors: David Detiege, Phil Monroe, Gerry Chiniquy *Produced and Directed by: Friz Freleng Ending Credits and Logo *Associate Producer: Jean H. MacCurdy *Production Design: Cornelius Cole *Layout: Peter Alvarado, Robert Givens, Michael Mitchell *Backgrounds: Richard H. Thomas *Animators: Warren Batchelder, Charles Downs, Marcia Fertig, Bob Matz, Manuel Perez, Virgil Ross, Lloyd Vaughan *Assistant Animators: Alfred Abranz, Paulette Downs, William Exter, Edward Faigan, Karenia Haber, Terrence Lennon, Jane Nordin, Sonja Ruta, Robert Shellhorn, Susan Sugita, Allen Wade, Ronald Wong *Animation Checking: Dora Yakutis *Final Checking: Val Vreeland *Production Secretary: Glenn Gallo *Production Assistants: Kathleen Helppie, K. Ray Iwami *Ink and Paint: C&D Ink and Paint *Camera: Nick Vasu, Inc. *Sound Effects Editor: Jim Graziano *Special Optical Effects: Pacific Title *Music Produced by: Screenmusic West *Negative Cutter: Marlene New *Cast: Prince Charming - Ciarn Hinds Birds - Yvette Mimieux Bruno - Paul Dooley *Additional Voices: Kevin Bacon *Color by Technicolor® *This picture has made under the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *Approved No. 26504 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres *© Copyright MCMLXXXI, MCMXLIX Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Walt Disney Productions 1987 Re-issue Opening Logo and Credits *Walt Disney Pictures *Walt Disney Pictures presents *"Cinderella" *With the Voice Talents of: Cinderella - Tia Carrere Lady Tremaine - Lynn Redgrave Fairy Godmother - Nancy Marchand Drizela - Patricia Arquette Jaq - Ross Bagdasarian Gus - G.W. Bailey King, Grand Duke - John Rhys-Davies Doorman - Clive Revill *Additional Voices: Gena Rowlands, Stacey Dash *Produced in association with: Silver Screen Partners II *Music Composed and Performed by: Prince Ending Credits *Director of Animation: Matthew O'Callaghan *From the Original Classic by: Charles Perrault *Animators: Glen Keane, Steve Gordon *Storyboard Artists: Glen Keane, Mike Peraza *Character Design: Rob Minkoff *Supervising Animators: Joe Lanzisero, Barry Temple, Ed Gombert *Assistant Animators: Rick Farmiloe, Natasha A. Selfridge, June M. Fujimoto, Judy Barnes, Michael Horowitz, Mona, Brian McKim, Terry Naughton *Background Artists: Gilbert DiCicco, Donald Towns, Michael Humphries, Andrew Phillipson, Philip Phillipson *Layout Artists: Ed Ghertner *Background: Tia Kratter *Effects Animation: Kelvin Yasuda *Effects Animation Consultant: Mark Dindal *Animation: Tom Ferriter, Kirk Wise *Assistant Animation: Dave Suding, Chuck Williams, Wes Chun, Jesus Cortes, Martin Korth, Michael G. McKinney, Jane Tucker, Stephan Zupkas, Gail Frank, Ray Harris, Gilda Palinginis, Kaaren Lundeen, Peggy Tonkonogy, Lori Noda *Additional Animation: Bill Berg, Brian Clift, David Pacheco, David Stephan, Toby Shelton, Ellen Woodbury *Assistant Directors: Mark Hester *Production Supervisor: Stephen Hickner *Key Clean-Up Supervisor: Richard Hoppe *Character Key Supervisor: Lureline Weatherly *Additional Layout Clean-Up: Rasoul Azadani *Color Models: Brigitte Strother *Scene Planning: Glenn Higa *Cast: Prince Charming (singing) - David Foley Prince Charming - Clint Howard Birds - Kathy Bates Bruno - Robert DoQui Lucifer - Glenne Headly *Narrated by: Deanna Oliver *Additional Voices: Nicolas Cage *"Sign 'O' the Times" **Words & Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"Play in the Sunshine" **Words & Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"Housequake" **Words & Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"Slow Love" **Words & Music by Prince and Carole Raphaelle Davis **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"I Could Never Take the Place of Your Man" **Words and Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"Hot Thing" **Words and Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"U Got the Look" **Words and Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"If I Was Your Girlfriend" **Words and Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"Forever in My Life" **Words and Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *"It's Gonna Be a Beautiful Night" **Music by Prince, Eric Leeds, and Dr. Fink **Lyrics by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP **Rap based on the poem "The Table and the Chair" by Edward Lear *"The Cross" **Words and Music by Prince **© 1987, Controversy Music ASCAP *Prints by DeLuxe® *Re-Recorded at: Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Sound *No. 28883 Motion Picture Association of America *Dolby Stereo in Selected Theaters *This picture made under the jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. *© MCMXLIX, MCMLXXXVII The Walt Disney Company · All Rights Reserved *Distributed by Buena Vista Pictures Distribution, Inc. Category:Credits